


accepted

by wonwoo420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo420/pseuds/wonwoo420
Summary: In middle school, they tell you that high school will be better. They tell you that high school be the best years of your life. In high school, they tell you that college will be better. That college will be the best years of your life.Jeonghan was tired of being lied to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finished an essay earlier than planned so im deciding to upload this fic while i have a minute between assignments
> 
> college sucks please dont go  
> even if u find some cute boy who lets u smoke all his weed

In middle school, they tell you that high school will be better. They tell you that high school be the best years of your life. In high school, they tell you that college will be better. That college will be the best years of your life.

Jeonghan was tired of being lied to. Because on the first day of school, Jeonghan found out that college was going to be hell.

During the summer before your freshman year, the university assigns you to some random person to live with for an entire year. Which probably isn’t so bad for most people. Jeonghan didn’t think it would be so bad for him either. The kid he got assigned to was pretty pleasant in his emails to Jeonghan, letting him know the basics about himself and that he owned a printer they could both use. Jeonghan figured that they’d probably get along fine. After Jeonghan Facebook stalked the kid, he seemed normal enough. Too normal. No offence, but this had to be the most boring kid on the face of the Earth. And now Jeonghan would be living with him.

On the day Jeonghan moved into the dorms, he finally met Joshua Hong, who had already moved into their small room and was sitting at the desk he had claimed, laptop open in front of him.

“Hey, what’s up,” Jeonghan said, throwing the bag he was holding on the bed Joshua hadn’t claimed and tossing the suitcase he was holding in the other hand on the floor. Joshua flinched at the loud sound it made as it hit the floor.

“Hi, you must be Jeonghan? I’m Joshua,” he said as he got up from his chair and offered his hand. Jeonghan figured this must really be the most boring person on Earth (what kind of 18 year old shakes hands?) but he still took his hand.

“Yeah, I’m Jeonghan. So how long have you been here?” Jeonghan asked, looking around at how carefully Joshua’s few possessions lined the room.

“Only since the morning,” he replied, moving to sit back at his desk.

“You work fast,” Jeonghan laughed. He decided to unpack his stuff as well. He had to take a flight here since he lived so far from the university, so he couldn’t bring as much stuff as he’d like to. But his parents saved some extra money so he could buy the necessities, like bedding and soap.

Jeonghan noticed Joshua eyeing him as he threw his stuff around the room. Jeonghan was never neat; he figured he’d just leave his stuff where he could find it easiest. Joshua obviously hated this. But Jeonghan wasn’t gonna change his ways for someone he just met. Joshua would have to learn to love Jeonghan’s mess. It was really an organized mess, Jeonghan would say. The university probably could have paired them with people better suited to their organizational habits, but here they were.

When he thought he had done an expert job at dumping his stuff everywhere, Jeonghan’s stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since before his flight. “Hey, do you know where to get anything to eat around here? I’m starving,” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah, there’s a dining hall close to the dorms. Did you already get your student ID to use for meals?” Joshua asked.

“Fuck, no,” Jeonghan sighed. “Where do I do that?

“You can do it at the student center. It’s close by. There’s signs around to help new students find it. Do you want me to go with you?” Joshua asked.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll find it. Thanks though,” Jeonghan said, before heading out the door.

Jeonghan really had no clue where he was going. The campus was pretty huge and littered with people who were also lost. He tried looking for the signs Joshua mentioned, and just like he said, there were some signs with arrows pointing to the building where students could pick up their IDs.

When he got to the front desk he asked, “Hey, where do I get an ID?”

“What’s your name?” the overly-friendly girl behind the counter asked.

“Jeonghan.”

“Last name?”

“Yoon. Y-O-O-N.”

“Thank you.” The perky girl smiled. After a minute of scrolling and clicking around on the computer in front of her, she said, “Sorry, I don’t have an ID ready for that name. Did you apply online to pick it up?”

“No. I didn’t know I had to,” Jeonghan replied.

“That’s fine! We can make you one now! You just have to go around the hall and wait in line. They’ll take your picture and everything,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said, before trying to maneuver around the unfamiliar building. After a while of searching through the endless halls, he finally found a line which looked like kids trying to get their IDs. He took his place behind a kid with shaggy black hair and beat up sneakers. “This is the line to get IDs, right?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah, did you not know you had to make these things beforehand either?” the dark haired boy asked in an incredibly low voice.

“Yeah, like when did they say we had to do this?” Jeonghan sighed.

“Probably in some email,” the kid laughed.

“True,” Jeonghan said. “I’m Jeonghan, by the way.”

“Wonwoo,” he said. “I just want to get something to fucking eat,” he complained.

“Dude, same.”

“Okay after we get these things, let’s fucking go,” Wonwoo said.

“Totally,” Jeonghan laughed.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Jeonghan finally had the shitty piece of plastic that would enable him to eat. He decided to take up Wonwoo’s offer and go to eat with him, since he waited for Jeonghan to get his ID. It’d be rude to not go with him.

“So, what’re you going to study here?” Wonwoo asked when they were seated across from each other at a small table in the dining hall.

“I’m undeclared. I really have no clue. Like, I’d love to study literature but what am I going to do with that degree? My parents want me to pre-med. But I don’t hate myself enough for that,” Jeonghan explained.

“I put engineering on my application but honestly, that’s so much fucking work. Like, I might get a job, but at what cost?” Wonwoo added.

“Honestly,” Jeonghan laughed. “Did you get a cool roommate at least?”

“Yeah, I know him from high school so we asked to be put together. It was a safe bet because I know he won’t nark on me when I smoke,” Wonwoo said.

“You’re so lucky. My roommate had an aneurism when I unpacked my shit. I think he’s some sort of neat-freak. All his shit is like, organized by color or something. I think he hates me already,” Jeonghan said.

“That sucks. You can some hang out with us if you want,” Wonwoo offered.

“Thank god,” Jeonghan sighed.

“Do you wanna come smoke with us? We’re gonna do some special occasion bong rips or something,” Wonwoo offered.

“What’s the special occasion?” Jeonghan asked.

“I have a bong and an ounce.”

“Nice.”

 

Jeonghan was not expecting to get high his first day of college. He figured he’d never get that lucky. Maybe college  _ would _ be better than high school. Here he was, in some kids’ room, watching Wonwoo take the batteries out of their smoke detector. His roommate, Jeonghan learned, was named Soonyoung. He seemed nice enough. A little high-strung, but nice. He apparently made a killing selling Adderall to his classmates in high school and planned to expand the market in college. He said he’d give Jeonghan the friend discount.

When the three of them were sufficiently stoned, smoke pooling at the ceiling of the small room, Jeonghan sighed and said, “Ugh, I forgot I have to buy a bunch of shit for my room. I don’t even have sheets or anything.”

“Dude, that sucks,” Wonwoo said from where he was laying on a bed. “I’m tired just thinking about going out.”

“How long do you think I can go without sheets or shampoo?” Jeonghan asked.

“A week,” Soonyoung offered from where he perched on the top bunk.

“That seems a little drastic,” Jeonghan said. “Like, I couldn’t even bring my toothpaste. I gotta buy some. Soon maybe,” Jeonghan said.

“Or you could save that money and we could use it to buy booze,” Wonwoo laughed.

“Do you have a fake?” Jeonghan said, sitting up on a chair to look at Wonwoo.

“Yeah, I can totally buy us shit,” he said.

“Fuckin’ sweet,” Jeonghan said. “Okay, but really, I gotta at least buy the toothpaste…maybe soap too,” Jeonghan said.

“Lame,” Soonyoung chirped from the top bunk.

“Where the fuck are there even stores around here?” Jeonghan asked.

“I have no clue. We could go look,” Wonwoo said, unmoving from his position on the bottom bunk.

“We could,” Jeonghan agreed, choosing not to move either.

“I think my body is already leaving but I’m still here,” Soonyoung stated.

“Nice,” Wonwoo added in response.

They all remained stagnant as they agreed that they really should go out. They really were going to go. Really. Maybe in a few minutes.

 

About an hour had passed with the three just sitting in Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s dorm listening to shitty music. Occasionally, Soonyoung would say something weird and the other two would laugh. But they really weren’t getting anything done. Finally, Jeonghan decided that if he had to sleep tonight, he needed bedding and tooth paste. So they all tried to get up and go an adventure to find the nearest store. On his phone, Wonwoo found out there was Walmart a fifteen-minute walk away so they decided to check it out.

Jeonghan was standing in the home section, eyeing different sheets. He figured he could probably get away with buying the $4.99 standard sheets and then spend a few bucks on a pillow. Did he need a comforter? Probably not.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were in the cosmetics section trying to find where they kept the bathroom stuff. Soonyoung got distracted and was invested in smelling all the deodorants in stock. Wonwoo watched him open every box and simply nodded when Soonyoung said they smelled either like a damp pillow or cucumbers. 

Pillow and sheets in hand, Jeonghan found them, Soonyoung offering Wonwoo to smell a deodorant that he claimed smelled exactly like his first grade teacher.

“Did you guys find where they keep the soap stuff?” Jeonghan asked.

“No, but please smell this,” Soonyoung replied, arm stretched out to shove the deodorant in Jeonghan’s face.

“Buy it for me, I couldn’t fit mine in my suitcase,” Jeonghan said.

“Done,” Soonyoung announced.

“Okay, let’s find the toothpaste so we can get out of here,” Jeonghan said.

It took a bit to pry Soonyoung from the cosmetic section. When he finally agreed to leave the deodorant alone, he stumbled upon the makeup where he wanted to find what red lipstick fit Wonwoo’s skin tone the best. Jeonghan grabbed the cheapest toothpaste he could find and a shitty brush and dragged Soonyoung to the checkout so they could finally leave.

On the walk back to the dorms, Jeonghan said, “Shit, I think I was supposed to eat with my roommate. Earlier I told him I was going to get my ID and come back. I wonder if he thinks I’m dead.”

“Are you really going to do that? I thought you said he sucked,” Wonwoo said.

“He does, but maybe he’s actually super cool and I just don’t know because we haven’t hung out.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Soonyoung offered. He was sniffing the deodorant he wouldn’t leave the store without buying for Jeonghan. 

“It’s worth a shot. Like, at least I don’t want him to think I’m an ass for standing him up,” Jeonghan said.

“Fine, go eat bread with your boring roommate,” Wonwoo said.

“I will,” Jeonghan replied. They had reached the campus at this point.

“Before you go,” Soonyoung said, “Take this.” He handed the deodorant to Jeonghan.

“Thanks,” he smiled. Jeonghan wondered if Soonyoung was really okay. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and Jeonghan figured that’s what mattered.

“I’ll see you guys around,” Jeonghan said.

“Wait, let me give you my number. So we can chill again some time,” Wonwoo said, reaching for Jeonghan’s phone so he could make the contact.

“Okay, I’ll let you know how it goes,” Jeonghan said, taking his phone back before heading back to his dorm. He eyed the contact Wonwoo made. “that cute dude” with the kissy face emoji. When Jeonghan looked back up at him, Wonwoo was making a cheesy kissy face, winking with his chin in one hand, recreating the emoji.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Jeonghan laughed before saying his goodbyes for real and splitting from the two.

 

When he went to open his door, he forgot that he needed keys to get in. His ID seemed to open the door to the building but the dorms still used keys. His were probably sitting on his desk. He knocked on the door, hoping his roommate was inside.

After a short moment, Joshua answered the door. “Did you forget your keys?”

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot I needed them,” Jeonghan said, moving inside to dump the sheets and pillow on his bed.

“You went to the store?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan couldn’t really tell if he was actually interested, or interested in the funny smell attached to Jeonghan’s clothes.

“Yeah, I couldn’t take a lot of stuff on the plane so my parents gave me a little money to buy the essentials,” Jeonghan said. Joshua did not seem impressed with the lack of “essentials” Jeonghan came home with. Jeonghan didn’t fail to notice. “So, did you wanna go eat or something?” Jeonghan offered, trying not to look Joshua in the eyes; he didn’t want him to see how red they still were.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Joshua smiled. He retrieved his keys and ID from his desk and grabbed his jacket to follow Jeonghan out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic as jihan and realized wonwoo and jeonghan were in love  
> so thats why josh is even in this fic  
> ignore that nerd


End file.
